1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat lamp device, and more particularly to an improved flat lamp device capable of uniformly emitting light having high brightness with low energy consumption by adopting a plurality of electron sources having independent patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat display such as an LCD panel requires a separate backlight module in order to realize an image since it is not an active lamp device. Such a backlight module should form a flat light emission configuration so as to give uniform brightness over the entire area. In particular, as LCD panels get larger recently, the uniformity of brightness becomes more essential.
Conventionally, as a backlight source, there have been used a Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL), an External Electrode Fluorescent Lamp (EEFL), a Light Emission Diode (LED), a Flat Fluorescent Lamp (FFL) and so on.
CCFL and EEFL using fluorescent lamps have properties of long life and excellent light emission efficiency, but they also show high energy consumption and high exothermic property. In addition, they have a limit in increasing their size, not suitable as a light source for a large-sized display. In addition, CCFL and EEFL are not friendly to environments due to the use of mercury.
Moreover, LED is excellent in realizing colors, but has drawbacks of low efficiency and expensive manufacture costs. FFL shows high brightness and excellent light efficiency, but it gives a relatively short long life cycle and insufficient for mass production. FFL also has a drawback of using mercury.